Heaven's Feel
by ZettaInverse
Summary: *Basado en Fate/Stay Night* "Te he estado ocultando un secreto: Soy una Maga." Heaven's Feel... Una brutal batalla entre Siete Magos que toma lugar cada 60 años en Ciudad Inazuma para seleccionar al claro merecedor del Santo Grial. Pero, misteriosamente, el quinto Heaven's Feel llegó antes de tiempo... ¿Acaso habrá algún secreto? ¡Descubranlo! *Se aceptan OC*


**¡El internet de Oriana ha vuelto! ¿Y qué mejor forma para celebrarlo que con un fic nuevo? ¿Creen que me estoy excediendo un poco con mis proyectos? …Nah.**

**Unas cuantas palabras antes de comenzar, como ya es costumbre:**

**-Este fic está basado en la novela visual Fate/Stay Night, con algunos elementos de Fate/Zero y Fate/Extra. Recomiendo tener por lo menos un poco de conocimiento sobre la saga antes de continuar… Pero sé que de todas formas no me harás caso y avanzaras de todos modos ¿Verdad? Intentaré utilizar elementos de las tres rutas, pero en la que más me basaré es **_**Heaven's Feel **_**(Aunque claro… Varias cosas y motivos serán distintos)**_**.**_

**-El fic estará ambientado en GO.**

**-Esta historia será el debut de mi OC principal de GO: Tsubaki Kotomine. ¡Ojalá les guste tanto como Sakuya!**

**-Aunque tengo de nuevo el internet a mi disposición, la saga es bastante compleja y lo más probable es que cometa uno que otro error con algún dato… Sepan disculpar, por favor ^^U.**

**Muy bien… ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

_¿Dónde está el campanario?_

_En ese momento, los días normales se acabarán._

* * *

El cielo arde, los edificios colapsan y se convierten en ruinas, la gente cae rápidamente al suelo, las carreteras llegan a su fin. El conflicto empezó aquí. Aquí fue donde solo ellos sobrevivieron. No lo recuerdes_/Nunca lo olvides. _El olvido es la salvación y el pecado. Nunca lo olvides. "Ella" nació de la perdición. Esto debía ser una pesadilla… No podían ser verdad… Aquellos eventos que ocurrieron durante su niñez.

Un torrente de sangre fluyó, y una voz no carente de resentimiento amargo se podía oír. Vidas se desvanecen sin ningún pensamiento. Amigos, familia, extraños: Todos desaparecieron. Soldados armados avanzan firmemente mientras algunas familias tratan de mantenerse unidas. Una lucha grotesca se nota en sus ojos, hasta que una paz desciende sobre ellos en forma de la muerte.

Él no podía aceptar todo lo que estaba viendo. La pregunta de "¿Por qué?" Nunca abandonó su mente. Incluso con la división entre Conflicto y Catástrofe ¿Por qué ocurrió semejante tragedia? No… Precisamente ¿En qué momento este mundo se había convertido en un infierno?

…Una gentil lluvia comenzó a descender. Todas las cosas que una vez vivieron de desvanecen, dejando atrás solo dos. A pesar del aire de impotencia y desesperanza que se podía respirar, el hombre se levantó y caminó sin rumbo por toda la ciudad fantasma, los únicos sentimientos que había en su mente eran la furia y su arrepentimiento. El agua humedeció los rostros de todos a su alrededor mientras ellos morían solos y olvidados. Al ver eso, decidió seguir avanzando y tratar de encontrar algún otro sobreviviente… No aceptaría nada de lo que le mostraron. Si podía llegar a vivir de nuevo, entonces lo haría… Y juró que encontraría la forma de cobrar su venganza contra los que se atrevieron a infectar este mundo tan bello… Tan puro… Tan inocente…

Eventualmente, sus pies lo llevaron hacia una pequeña plaza que no estaba en mejor estado que el resto de la ciudad. El césped que una vez había sido verde ahora era de un pútrido color marrón, los juegos en los que diariamente se encontraban niños jugando alegremente ahora estaban totalmente vacíos y rotos… Y, sentada en una banca, logró ver la silueta de una niña pequeña. Intentó acercarse a ella, y abrió los ojos como platos apenas la vio bien. Era nada más y nada menos que la hija menor de la familia Fujiwara… Una pequeña de cinco años que poseía un cabello de color castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y decorado con una pequeña cinta rosa, ojos color azul que normalmente denotaban un aire de inocencia, pero la luz en estos se había apagado. Los rasgos más llamativos de su rostro eran el alto puente de su nariz y su boca de corte duro la marca con un aire estoico, lo cual hacía total contra a su actitud alegre e hiperactiva… Pero ese brillo que poseía había desaparecido. La niña se encontraba mirando el suelo con una expresión triste mientras a veces tiraba de las puntas de su vestido purpura.

Él siempre había pensado que esa niña sería la perdición del ahora fallecido líder de la familia Fujiwara, ya que este la consentía demasiado y casi siempre dejaba que se saliera con la suya… Pensaba que los niños debían ser bien disciplinados desde el comienzo de sus vidas para que luego no se volvieran rebeldes. Sin duda, Tohru le ponía muy pocos límites a su hija, en especial considerando que ella sería la heredera de su familia… Y sin embargo… A esa pequeña que antes había observado con desprecio, ahora la miraba como si estuviera hecha de oro. Claro… Ella sería la llave del destino, la que traería la solución al problema del mundo.

-"Tsubaki…" Habló finalmente. La pequeña lentamente movió al cabeza para tratar de encontrar al dueño de la voz, pero no cambió su expresión al verlo preocupado. "¿Dónde está tu padre?"…No hubo ninguna respuesta. "…Supongo que no lo encuentra." Murmuró para luego sentarse junto a ella. "¿No estás lastimada, verdad? ¿Te duele algo?" Silenciosamente, la niña negó con la cabeza. Sin decir nada más, la rodeó con los brazos y dejó que se recargara sobre él. "…Es realmente triste ¿Verdad? El ver como las acciones de una sola persona pueden desgarrar el mundo de esta manera…" La pequeña asintió. En ese mismo instante, un helicóptero del ejército voló sobre ellos. Él le hizo señas, y el vehículo descendió frente a la banca.

-"¡Encontramos sobrevivientes!" Exclamó uno de los soldados que bajaron del helicóptero, mientras un equipo médico se los llevaba lejos. En cuanto se aseguró de que no lo escuchaban, el susurró en el oído de la pequeña:

-"No te preocupes, Tsubaki… Te prometo que, muy pronto, podremos cobrar nuestra venganza."

* * *

La pequeña Tsubaki no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde el atentado. El hombre que la había rescatado la acogió en la mansión de su familia que se encontraba en otra ciudad… Pero no le agradaba para nada estar allí. Todos los días formaba parte de un brutal entrenamiento de parte de su "Abuelo" Araya y su "Padre" Takuma. Ese horrible proceso terminó con la poca inocencia que le quedaba, convirtiéndola en una cáscara vacía y sin emociones de lo que antes era. Cuando Saiki Kotomine, su tío adoptivo y amigo de la infancia de su madre biológica, descubrió los verdaderos motivos de Araya y Takuma, desesperadamente trató de ganar el Cuarto Heaven's Feel con la esperanza de liberarla. Saiki, sin embargo, murió en el intento y Tsubaki no logró comprender sus motivos.

Saiki fue la única persona que le mostró el cariño de un padre a Tsubaki, aunque ella aún no mostraba ninguna emoción. Saiki era el hermano menor de Takuma, aunque cortó todo lazo con la familia Kotomine gracias al disgusto que le provocaban sus acciones. Decepcionado por la falta de potencial en Takuma y su hijo, Jun, Araya culpó a Saiki por permitir el declive del linaje mágico de la familia Kotomine gracias a que él fue el primero en generaciones que nació con la capacidad natural para controlar la magia en su interior. Gracias a que Fumi Fujiwara era descendiente de la familia Zenjou, y poseía la habilidad especial de sacar todo el potencial de sus hijos, Araya planeó juntarla con Saiki, lo cual resultó en que formaran una buena amistad y que Saiki se enamorara de ella. Sin embargo, en cuanto este descubrió los plantes de Araya para su heredera, abandonó voluntariamente su búsqueda romántica por Fumi y se alejó de la ciudad para protegerla de Araya. Para cuando regresó, ella ya estaba comprometida con Tohru Fujiwara, así que Saiki pacíficamente dejó atrás sus sentimientos por ella, ya que parecía feliz con su compromiso con Tohru. Fumi luego tendría una hija: Tsubaki, quien llegó a formar un lazo cercano con Saiki. Al mismo tiempo, Saiki la quería como si fuera su propia hija: En ella veía reflejado todo lo que había amado de Fumi. Cuando la madre de Tsubaki falleció cuando esta tenía cuatro años, Saiki fue el que se encargó de ayudarla a entender que ahora estaba en un mejor lugar… Pero nada lo podría haber preparado para el atentado terrorista que ocurrió el año siguiente, del cual ella y Araya fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. Prefería mil veces que la niña muriera en aquella catástrofe antes que caer en manos de la familia Kotomine… Si le iban a hacer lo que le habían hecho a él, la muerte sería una piedad. Entonces, decidió que tomaría lugar en el Heaven's Feel, también conocida como Guerra del Santo Grial: Una cruel batalla entre siete Maestros, normalmente magos habilidosos, quienes invocaban Sirvientes: Espíritus Heroicos que se enfrentarían entre si hasta que solo quedara uno. El ganador sería merecedor de recibir el Santo Grial: una reliquia sagrada que concede cualquier deseo a los que logren llegar hasta ella. Los únicos capaces de tocarla son los Sirvientes, pero éstos no pueden usar sus poderes sin un Maestro, y es debido a esa restricción que Maestro y Sirviente se verán obligados a pelear codo con codo… Aunque Claro, el Grial original era demasiado poderoso para poder ganarse con una simple guerra, por lo cual los Griales que se recibían eran manifestaciones mucho más débiles de su poder, llamados Griales Menores. Era muy arriesgado, pero si eso significaba que tendría una oportunidad de salvarla, lo haría.

En el último día de la Cuarta Guerra, su Sirviente Berserker se enfrentó a la última rival que quedaba: Saber_._ Esta batalla fue tan feroz, que Berserker terminó absorbiendo más maná del que Saiki podía otorgarle. Con su Sirviente muerto, Saiki logró sobrevivir lo suficiente para regresar a la mansión Kotomine y entrar sin problemas, ya que Araya se había retirado a la zona donde el Maestro ganador había decidido usar su Sello de Comandopara destruir el Santo Grial… No entendía porque alguien querría hacer eso, ni tampoco porque Araya querría utilizar sus restos, pero eso no le importaba, su principal prioridad era rescatar a la niña. Tsubaki se acercó a Saiki en cuanto él llegó al sótano, aún con la misma expresión que no contenía emoción alguna. Le dijo que había ido a rescatarla, pero colapsó a sus pies. Allí fue cuando Saiki murió con una sonrisa, confortado por sus sueños de haber escapado con Fumi y Tsubaki, y tal vez iniciar una nueva familia…

Saiki esperó que su muerte inspirara a Tsubaki para que se revelara contra su familia adoptiva y tratara de ser libre… Pero tuvo un efecto totalmente contrario al que esperaba. Su muerte, en lugar de plantar las semillas de la rebeldía y la libertad, cosecharon las ya maduras plantas de la duda y el miedo que habían estado creciendo en su corazón. El destino de Saiki la desmoralizó aún más, dejándola convencida de que no debía enfrentarse a Araya jamás.

* * *

Después de haber recogido los restos del Santo Grial de la Cuarta Guerra, Araya los convirtió en Gusanos de Cresta: Lombrices devoradoras de Maná que pueden canalizar energía incluso cuando su huésped ya no está vivo. Los Gusanos de Cresta no solo son capaces de aumentar los Circuitos Mágicos de una persona, sino también convertirse en Circuitos artificiales después de cierto periodo de incubación. Ya que por lo general permanecen en un estado latente, los gusanos no tienen mucha influencia directa en el cuerpo humano. Sin embargo, una vez despertados por la activación de los Circuitos Mágicos, intentarán obligar a su huésped a producir Maná constantemente para poder mantenerse a sí mismos. Mediante el uso de estos y un entrenamiento intensivo, es posible que alguien que no tiene experiencia previa en la magia se convierta en un Mago elegible para participar en la Guerra por el Santo Grial en más o menos un año, como fue el caso de Saiki. Sin embargo, esto no solo reduce su tiempo de vida, sino que implantarlos es un proceso extremadamente doloroso.

Araya implantó estos gusanos en el cuerpo de Tsubaki, los cuales no solo devoraban su Maná constantemente, sino que también se alimentaban de sus… Impulsos carnales. El proceso de implante de los Gusanos de Cresta simboliza la verdadera unión a la Familia Kotomine, y también cambian el color del cabello y los ojos de sus huéspedes. En el caso de Tsubaki, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos azules se habían vuelto ambos color purpura.

Unos años después de haber sido introducida oficialmente a la familia, Tsubaki conoció a su nuevo hermano Jun, quien se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero durante la Cuarta Guerra. Aunque Jun llegó a querer y a aceptar a su nueva hermana, la acosaba constantemente. Eso acabó cuando descubrió que Tsubaki se había convertido en la heredera de la familia Kotomine en su lugar, gracias a lo cual se volvió violento con ella, al igual que el resto de la familia. Tsubaki, en una combinación de pena y culpa, silenciosamente aceptó todo el abuso de su hermano, lo cual el interpretó como que ella se estaba sometiendo a todos sus deseos…

* * *

Habían pasado ya once años desde su adopción, y no pasaba un solo día en que Tsubaki no maldecía su existencia. Maldecía a Araya por su crueldad y la tortura que él llamaba entrenamiento, a Jun por su maltrato hacia ella, a su familia por abandonarla… Y a sí misma, por ser tan débil. Mientras estaba regresando a la residencia que tanto odiaba durante el atardecer, cuando pasó por un parque que tenía un pequeño campo de futbol, logró ver a un chico pateando un balón hacia una portería. Este muchacho tiene los ojos azules metalizados, casi grises, y su cabello es castaño, con formas de remolinos de viento. Al verlo bien, no tardó en darse cuenta que este chico poseía una determinación y persistencia incomparables. A pesar de que seguía fallando constantemente sus intentos de realizar la jugada con éxito, él no se rendía a pesar del evidente cansancio en su rostro.

-"¡Tenma!" Dijo una voz ajena al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un chico con una melena que le llega a los hombros, de color castaño, ondulado y los ojos marrones.

-"¡Shindou-senpai! Pensé que ya se había ido a casa." Dijo el primer muchacho alegre. El otro, sin embargo, tenía una expresión seria dibujada en el rostro.

-"Decidí quedarme por un rato más para asegurarme de que tú también lo harías…" El segundo soltó un suspiro. "Tenma, entiendo que quieres mejorar para nuestro próximo partido… Pero te estas presionando demasiado. De esa forma podrías salir lastimado, o peor."

-"¡No se preocupe, senpai! ¡Sé que tengo mis límites! Además, estaba a punto de irme de todos modos." Terminó el castaño antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar donde había dejado su bolso. En cuanto los dos jugadores llegaron a las puertas, lograron ver a la pelipurpura que observaba a Tenma fijamente.

Tsubaki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. El solo ver a ese chico castaño la llenaba de sentimientos que pensaba que había olvidado hace años… Esperanza, valor, fuerza, determinación… ¿Nervios? ¿Acaso… Su corazón se estaba acelerando? Qué raro… Eso sí que no lo había sentido antes.

-"¿Tsubaki?" La voz de Shindou la sacó del reino de su mente. "¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa."

-"Ah… Buenas tardes, Takuto-kun." Contestó la chica. "Estaba dando un paseo, eso es todo…"

Tenma se quedó mirándolos confundido, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

-"Senpai ¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó.

-"Ah, disculpa mis modales. Me llamo Tsubaki Kotomine, un placer conocerte." Respondió la ojipurpura.

-"¡¿K-Kotomine?!" Tartamudeó el castaño al oír el apellido de aquella persona. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? ¡Por supuesto, estaba en frente de la heredera de la familia Kotomine! Inmediatamente, hizo una reverencia exagerada. "¡D-Discúlpeme, Kotomine-sama! ¡No tenía idea!" La chica, en respuesta, soltó una risita.

-"No te preocupes, de verdad no hay ningún problema." Comentó mientras el ojiazul se levantaba. Tsubaki le ofreció la mano, la cual el correspondió. Apenas ella sujetó su mano, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aún más… ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo ahora?

-"Tsubaki… ¿Qué te sucedió?" Preguntó Shindou sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-"¿Perdón?"

-"Te veo más… Alegre de lo normal. No te vi sonreír ni reír desde… Bueno, desde lo de Saiki."

Aunque las familias Shindou y Kotomine habían sido cercanas desde hace tiempo, los primeros no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que la familia Kotomine estaba compuesta por magos. La muerte de Saiki, que había sido resultado de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, había sido cubierta. El público general simplemente pensaba que Saiki había muerto en un accidente… Algo muy alejado de la verdad, por supuesto.

-"¿En serio? ...Bueno, supongo que la gente puede cambiar." La pelipurpura miró su reloj de muñeca de casualidad, y se espantó un poco al ver la hora. "Discúlpenme, debo regresar a la residencia… Un placer hablar contigo…" Dijo mirando al castaño.

-"Tenma Matsukaze. Un placer conocerla a usted también, Kotomine-sama." Contestó Tenma, haciendo otra reverencia.

-"Por favor, no es necesario tanto respeto. Tsubaki está bien." Terminó para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar. Los dos chicos fueron por el camino contrario, y comenzaron a conversar sobre cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente.

-"Tenma… Creo que despertaste algo en ella." Comentó Shindou.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees eso?" Preguntó el castaño confundido.

-"Aunque conozco a Tsubaki desde que éramos niños, nunca la vi tan feliz como ahora… A veces la veía sonreír cuando estábamos con Saiki –Perdón, él era su tío. El caso es que tal vez tu logres sacarla de su caparazón." Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa. "…Tengo un presentimiento de que algo interesante pasará pronto."

En cuanto ya se había alejado suficiente de los dos chicos, Tsubaki inmediatamente se recostó sobre una pared y colocó sus manos en su pecho… Efectivamente, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente. También logró notar que estaba sudando y la temperatura de su rostro se había elevado… Ahora sí que estaba confundida. ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que le había causado aquel chico? Ni siquiera Saiki, la persona a la que más había apreciado en toda su vida, la había hecho sentir de esa manera antes… Ese sentimiento… ¿Acaso era amor? No… No podía ser. Tan solo habló con él por unos segundos, ni siquiera sabía nada sobre él, excepto su nombre… Aunque ella no creía para nada en el amor a primera vista, estaba segura de una cosa: quería verlo de nuevo. Logró reconocer el uniforme que ambos llevaban: Pertenecía a la escuela Raimon, así que esa noche, reunió suficiente valor para pedirle a Araya que la enviara a la misma escuela. Quedó, simplemente, impactada ante la respuesta positiva de su abuelo. No sabía si estar emocionada o preocupada… Una porque podría volver a hablar con Tenma, otra porque era obvio que Araya tenía otro motivo para aceptar su solicitud.

Unas semanas después, Tsubaki fue por su cuenta a su nueva escuela, rechazando todas las sugerencias de que llevara un escolta. En cuanto llegó a las puertas de entrada, accidentalmente se chocó con una figura familiar.

-"¿K-Kotomine-sama?" Tartamudeó Tenma al igual que la última vez que se vieron. "N-No sabía que vendría a esta escuela…" De nuevo, la pelipurpura soltó una risita.

-"Primero que nada: Te lo dije antes, no es necesario tanto respeto. Llámame Tsubaki. Y la verdad tenía ganas de cambiar un poco el aire a mí alrededor… Tengo que decir que me gusta mucho esta escuela." Justo Entonces, Shindou los vio y decidió acercarse.

-"Buenos días, Tsubaki. Jun me contó que vendrías a Raimon a partir de ahora. Te doy la bienvenida."

Sonó el timbre, y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Tsubaki fue puesta en la misma clase que Shindou, lo cual la dejó algo decepcionada. Claro, también le gustaba la compañía de Takuto, pero quería hablar con Tenma un poco más. En cuanto la jornada finalmente terminó sin ningún evento que valga la pena recalcar, el castaño trató de entablar conversación con su amiga de la infancia.

-"¿Ya revisaste los clubs extracurriculares de la escuela? Tenemos un equipo de arquería, si te interesa."

-"Aun no, pero gracias por hacérmelo saber Takuto-kun." Justo cuando le agradeció, ambos oyeron el sonido de una cámara. Ambos se giraron a ver de dónde provenía, y vieron a una chica que tenía ojos de color lavanda y el pelo castaño largo, recogido en dos trenzas. Esta persona estaba sujetando una cámara, que luego guardó para mirarlos con una sonrisa.

-"Me llamo Akane Yamana, un placer conocerla Kotomine-sama." Dijo la chica que había sacado la foto. Por alguna razón, Tsubaki no pudo evitar pensar que había algo raro sobre ella… Sentía que un aura muy extraña la rodeaba. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció después de unos segundos, tras los cuales le dijo lo mismo que a Tenma.

-"Bueno Tsubaki, tengo que irme, hoy tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de Futbol. Si quieres llegar al lugar donde entrena el equipo de Arquería tienes que salir del edificio y dar una vuelta a la izquierda, luego sigue derecho hasta llegar a la caseta de madera. No tiene perdida."

La pelipurpura siguió las indicaciones de Shindou, y llegó a la sede del club de Arquería. Aunque la gran mayoría de los miembros se habían puesto nerviosos en cuanto vieron la llegada de la heredera de la familia Kotomine diciendo que quería unirse a su equipo, su calmada actitud y su amabilidad logró calmarles los nervios. Logró pasar la prueba de inicio sin problema alguno, y fue admitida en el equipo.

Para su primer día no harían más que presentaciones, así que Tsubaki salió de la escuela en cuanto ya estaba atardeciendo. Caminó sin rumbo por toda la ciudad durante unos minutos… Aun no quería regresar a casa. En cuanto pasó por un supermercado, Tenma salió lentamente, sujetando una gran cantidad de bolsas demasiado pesadas para una sola persona.

-"Tenma-kun…" Murmuró la pelipurpura.

-"Hola de nuevo, Koto- Digo… Tsubaki." Dijo el castaño a duras penas, le costaba solo hablar por el peso de las bolsas.

-"¿Por qué estás llevando tantas cosas? No creo que sea bueno que las lleve una sola persona."

-"Pues si… Pasa que Aki-nee-chan vendrá a cenar conmigo esta noche, y quiero preparar algo especial…"

-"Aun así, podrías hacerte daño si cargas tanto peso. Por favor, déjame ayudarte." Ofreció la ojipurpura. Aunque Tenma intentó negarse, el dolor en sus brazos fue aún más fuerte que sus ganas de ser cortés, por lo que terminó aceptando. Se dividieron las bolsas en partes iguales y, juntos, partieron hacia Kogarashi Manor. Ya en el apartamento de Tenma, dejaron las bolsas y guardaron sus contenidos en los lugares necesarios. Unos minutos después, alguien tocó el timbre, Tenma corrió a abrir la puerta, y dejó pasar a una mujer con el cabello verde oscuro y corto, y ojos marrones. Formó una sonrisilla cuando vio a Tsubaki sentada en un sillón mirándola fijamente.

-"Tenma ¿Quién es ella? ¿…Acaso es tu novia?" Ese comentario causó un claro sonrojo en el rostro del castaño.

-"¡Para nada! Es una amiga de la escuela…"

La pelipurpura se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió.

-"Mi nombre es Tsubaki Kotomine, un gusto conocerla señora."

-"¡¿K-Kotomine?!"

...Y la misma secuencia de siempre se repitió.

Tsubaki se ofreció a preparar la cena en lugar de Tenma, a pesar de la increíble cantidad de veces que le dijo que no era necesario. En cuanto la pelipurpura regresó a la mesa cargando varios tipos de comida, y los tres las probaron a todas, le empezaron a llover halagos de parte de ambos gracias a lo deliciosa que era. Cuando Aki se retiró del apartamento, Tsubaki se quedó charlando con Tenma unos minutos antes de que decidiera volver a la residencia Kotomine. Pero antes de irse, le hizo un pedido algo especial.

-"Tenma-kun, realmente tengo muchas ganas de conocerte mejor… Y la verdad, no sé porque. ¿Te molestaría si… Vengo a visitarte de forma seguida?" Preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

-"¡Por supuesto! Tengo que admitir que me gusta mucho tu compañía, Tsubaki. Siempre serás bienvenida en mi apartamento." Fue la respuesta del castaño.

Pero al día siguiente… Fue cuando el Quinto Heaven's Feel finalmente comenzó.

Ya era de noche, y Tsubaki aún se encontraba en la escuela limpiando la caseta del equipo de Arquería. Los demás miembros se estaban peleando sobre a quién le tocaba la labor de limpieza esa semana, y ya que no se ponían de acuerdo la pelipurpura se ofreció. Aunque inmediatamente cambiaron de idea y trataron de tomar su lugar, ella se mantuvo firme en su decisión y les ordenó que se fueran, ya que no la convencerían de que cambie de opinión.

Esa noche era particularmente fría. Los inviernos en la Ciudad Inazuma no solían ser fríos, pero esa noche era la excepción. Gracias a los fuertes vientos, las nubes se estaban moviendo rápidamente y ocultaban a la luna, disminuyendo la luz y la visibilidad drásticamente. Ya pasó el toque de queda, y no había ninguna señal de vida en la escuela vacía… Pero entonces Tsubaki se quedó helada al oír un sonido muy familiar:

El sonido de Metal chocando con Metal.

-"¿…Hay alguien más aquí?" Preguntó con una voz baja. Con el propósito de investigar, se dirigió al lugar donde pensaba que provenía, aunque sabía muy bien que no debía hacerlo. Eventualmente, llegó hasta el patio. "¿…Gente?" Murmuró al ver lo que parecían ser dos siluetas en la distancia, gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora podía escuchar los sonidos claramente: Efectivamente era Metal chocando con Metal. Eso significaba que alguien estaba peleando con armas. _"Demonios… ¿En qué estoy pensando?" _Fue lo que pasó por su mente mientras trataba de acercarse aún más. Sus instintos finalmente notaron el peligro, y ella se escondió mientras se acercaba. Cuando finalmente alcanzó un árbol lo suficientemente grande para ocultar todo su ser, echó un vistazo más de cerca a la fuente de aquel sonido.

Su mente se detuvo completamente.

Allí habían dos figuras: Un hombre de azul, y un hombre de rojo. Ambos peligrosamente armados, y sus apariencias ominosas sugerían, era obvio que estaban tratando de acabar con el otro. Ella no podía seguirlos con la mirada… Pero el estruendo de sus armas dejaba bien en claro que querían matarse. Lo supo inmediatamente apenas los vio: No eran humanos, solo parecían serlo. Y no lo pensaba solo porque era Maga… Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no eran humanos. Después de todo, un humano no puede moverse de esa manera.

Podía sentir sus ganas de matar, incluso desde esa distancia.

_-"…Voy a morir."_

Su cuerpo entendió mucho antes que su mente que definitivamente iba a morir si se quedaba allí. Por eso su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido. Al ser un ser vivo al igual que ellos, podía sentir que esos seres estaban hechos para matar. Decidió que no debía observar más, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía. Este se rehusaba a aceptar sus órdenes, y ya no podía siquiera respirar. Su mente quería escapar, pero su juicio le decía que sería vista el instante en que tratara de huir. Su cuerpo simplemente se adormeció. Aunque tenía aproximadamente unos cuarenta metros de distancia, no podía respirar bien y sentía que una lanza le apuntaba directo a la garganta.

Lo sonidos se detuvieron. Las figuras se separaron y se quedaron mirándose fijamente. El momento en que sintió alivio por el fin de su batalla, también fue el momento en que sintió unas intenciones de matar aún más fuertes. Su corazón se detuvo. La parálisis de su cuerpo se convirtió en convulsiones, y apretó los dientes tratando de detener su tembloroso ser.

-"¡¿Qué demonios es el?!"

Una contundente cantidad de energía mágica estaba fluyendo dentro de la figura de azul. Araya le mostró una vez como drenar energía mágica de sus alrededores… Era una magia bella que impresionó incluso a una novata como ella. Pero eso era distinto. Al igual que incluso la simple tarea de beber agua parecería desagradable si se llevaba demasiado lejos, lo que estaba haciendo esa figura era tan excesivo que cualquiera con un poco de conocimientos mágicos lo odiaría por eso.

…Iba a morir. La figura de rojo iba a morir. Con un golpe que contenía tanta energía mágica concentrada, no había manera de que sobreviva. Iba a morir. No era humano, pero cualquier cosa que solo se pareciera a un humano podía morir.

Y eso… ¿Y eso era algo que ella solo podía ignorar?

Esa duda despejó su mente. Las ataduras de su cuerpo desaparecieron, y el instante en el que tomó una respiración profunda…

-"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" La figura azul la miró mientras se escondía. La figura se hundió, indicándole perfectamente que ahora ella era su nuevo objetivo. Sus piernas empezaron a correr automáticamente. Finalmente realizó una acción para tratar de escapar de la muerte, y puso toda la energía de su cuerpo en su intento de escape. No sabía que tan rápido estaba corriendo, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro del edificio principal de la escuela.

-"Soy una idiota…" Murmuró mientras jadeaba. Debió haber huido hacia el pueblo si quería escapar. ¿Qué iba a lograr huyendo a un lugar desierto? Y una escuela, de todas las opciones. Allí no tenía lugar donde esconderse.

Su corazón le dolía de tanto correr. Se dio la vuelta, ya que no sentía nada tratando de alcanzarla. El único sonido en el aire era el sonido de sus pasos. Finalmente se frenó incapaz de dar otro paso, enviando oxígeno a su corazón latiente, y mirando hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo.

-"Se supone que el Heaven's Feel toma lugar cada 60 años… ¿Por qué habían Sirvientes aquí?" Recordó la escena de antes mientras recuperaba el aliento. ¿Qué más podían ser esas siluetas? Era obvio que eran Sirvientes: Reencarnaciones de almas legendarias que pueden provenir de cualquier línea de tiempo, tales como héroes y semidioses. Esta clase de seres, además de sus extraordinarias habilidades, son los portadores de los _Fantasmas Nobles_, que es aquel poder característico del Sirviente y su arma más letal. Dos Sirvientes estaban peleando en el patio de la escuela: Era una clara señal de que el Quinto Heaven's Feel había comenzado, o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo. Y había una cosa más que había visto e ignorado, gracias a la adrenalina. "¿…No había alguien más allí? Debía ser el Maestro de alguno…" Murmuró, aunque no podía recordar como la figura lucía. No tenía la compostura para poder notar cualquier cosa que no fuera los dos Sirvientes peleando.

-"Bueno… Se acabó la persecución ¿Verdad?" El dueño de esa voz estaba justo en frente de ella. "Corriste bastante lejos." La figura de azul hablaba en un tono amigable. Tsubaki no podía respirar nuevamente. Su cerebro se detuvo, y aunque no podía pensar… Vagamente, podía entender que estaba a punto de morir a manos del Sirviente. "Sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes escapar ¿Verdad? La gente que es asesinada normalmente es así. No tienes que avergonzarte de nada. No te angusties por eso." Su lanza estaba levantada casualmente. Eso le dejó bien en claro que ese Sirviente era de la clase Lancer… ¿Pero de que le servía saberlo ahora? "Solo tuviste mala suerte, guapa. Nos viste, así que tienes que morir."

…Y entonces, la lanza de aquel hombre penetró sin piedad el corazón de Tsubaki Kotomine. No tuvo ni tiempo para tratar de esquivarla. Todo el entrenamiento por el que pasó fue para nada. Sabía muy bien que iba a ser asesinada. Sabía que iba a ser atravesada por esa lanza, pero no pudo moverse de todas maneras.

-"Aa… Ah…" El mundo a su alrededor se distorsionó. Su cuerpo se empezó a enfriar. Toda sensación desapareció de su alcance. "Gah…" Tosió sangre una sola vez. Más sangre debió haber salido, pero solo ocurrió una vez. Su sangre lentamente se secó, y el corazón que debió haber explotado dejó de funcionar con una sola puñalada.

No podía ver bien. Ya no quedaba ninguna sensación en su cuerpo. Se sentía como una medusa flotando sola en el mar oscuro. Ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor. El mundo era de color blanco, mientras que ella era de color negro. Así que, en vez de sentirse muerta, parecía que el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Ella ya lo sabía. Eso ya lo había sentido hace diez años. Así es como se sentía una persona cuando muere.

-"Los muertos no cuentan historias. Es natural morir para los débiles, pero…" No podía concentrar su visión. "Vaya, hombre… Realmente me estás mandando trabajos desagradables. Un héroe no debería actuar de esta manera." Solo podía oír voces. "Ya lo sé, no me estoy quejando. Vi al Sirviente del chico, así que me retiraré." Una voz llena de irritación, y después de eso, oyó pasos corriendo a través del pasillo. "Archer ¿Eh? Quiero terminar mi combate con él, pero debo seguir las órdenes de mi Maestro… Bah, me cae mal." La voz finalmente desaparece. Debió haber salido por una ventana, o algo. Y después de eso…

Otra tanda de pasos se acercó y se detuvieron. En ese corto periodo… Más pasos.

-"Síguelo, Archer. Lancer probablemente volverá con su maestro. Esto no valdrá la pena a menos que descubramos por lo menos como luce." ¿De quién era esa voz? Sonaba tan familiar… Tsubaki concentró su mente que ya se estaba desvaneciendo, pero no podía recordar nada. En ese momento exacto, su respiración era demasiado ruidosa. Sus pulmones seguían con vida. El aire que salía de su boca era tan ruidoso como un huracán. "…Es impresionante que aún no hayas muerto." Sintió que alguien miraba su rostro. Tal vez su respiración era demasiado fuerte, ya que la figura cerró su boca y… "…Basta. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?" Oyó a la persona apretar los dientes, y luego la tocó sin dudarlo. "…Reformar el órgano dañado y usarlo como sustituto, y recuperar en corazón en el proceso ¿Eh? Si lo logro, me aceptarán en la Torre del Reloj al instante…" Una voz llena de dolor.

Con eso, su mente dejó de desvanecerse. Las sensaciones regresaron a su cuerpo. Lentamente, parte por parte, como una gota de agua que recorre una hoja, las sensaciones regresaron a su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa persona? Estaba sudando y colocando sus manos en su pecho con todo su corazón. Cuando se dio cuenta, el lugar donde la persona colocó su mano se sentía terriblemente caliente. Estaba tan caliente que la sangre congelada se derritió y comenzó a fluir nuevamente. La persona respiró profundamente y se sentó junto a ella. "Estoy cansado…" Escuchó el estruendo de algo cayendo. "…Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Perdóname, padre. Tu hijo es terriblemente cruel." Y eso fue todo. La persona se reprimió a sí misma y se alejó.

Su corazón resumió su actividad, y su mente se detuvo… Ese no era el sueño de la muerte. Ese era un sueño de descanso, para poder recuperar sus energías y despertar nuevamente.

* * *

Tsubaki despertó. Se sentía enferma: Todo su cuerpo le dolía, y su cabeza sentía dolor por cada latido que daba su corazón. "¿Qué… Sucedió?" No lo podía recordar por el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba frio, probablemente por haber estado tirada en el suelo por tanto tiempo. De lo único que estaba segura, era que su uniforme estaba roto y que la sangre en el suelo era suya. Se levantó con una cabeza nublada. El lugar en donde había estado tirada parecía una escena del crimen. "Demonios… ¿De verdad… Me atravesaron el pecho?" Aguantando el dolor, entró en el salón más cercano. Avanzando hacia el armario con pasos inseguros, tomó una fregona y una cubeta. "Ha… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Aún estaba en pánico. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por la limpieza, cuando acababa de tener un encuentro cercano con un Sirviente y había sido asesinada instantáneamente? "Haa… Haa… Rayos, no sale…" Limpió el suelo con la fregona. Con sus manos inestables, logró limpiar la sangre y recoger cualquier basura que estaba en el suelo para luego guardarla en su bolsillo.

Guardó la fregona y la cubeta, y abandonó la escuela como un zombi. Se empezó a calentar mientras caminaba. El aire era muy frio, pero su cuerpo ardía.

Para cuando regresó a la residencia Kotomine, el día había cambiado. No había nadie para recibirla. Ni Araya ni Jun estaban esperándola. Colapsó directo al suelo. Quedó reposada en el suelo y finalmente se calmó. Respiró profundamente, pero cuando inhaló su corazón le grito de dolor, como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

…No, eso es una descripción equivocada. No estaba roto: Tenía un agujero en medio, pero este se curó, y la herida trataba de abrirse de nuevo cada vez que inhalaba.

-"Así que es cierto… Casi me matan…"…No, eso también está equivocado. No es que casi la mataron… Fue asesinada por completo. Pero aún estaba viva a pesar de eso, gracias a que alguien la salvó. "Me pregunto quién fue… Debería agradecerle, por lo menos…" Ya que esa persona estaba allí, era obvio que se trataba de un Maestro: Uno de los siete hechiceros escogidos para luchar en el Heaven's Feel… Pero eso no significaba ninguna diferencia, esa persona la había salvado, y ella quería agradecerle. "¡Ah!... Guh…" El momento en que bajó la guardia, el dolor regresó. Al mismo tiempo, tuvo ganas de vomitar. Se sentó, y trató de resistir las náuseas. Posó su mano en su pecho desnudo, donde su uniforme estaba desgarrado. Aunque la habían salvado, aún tenía un agujero en su corazón. Ese sentimiento… Ese sentimiento desagradable: Una lanza penetrando su pecho, definitivamente no era algo que olvidaría fácilmente. "Demonios, tendré pesadillas sobre esto durante meses…" Si cerraba los ojos, aun se sentía como si la lanza estuviera en su interior. Se deshizo de esa ilusión, y trató de volver a tranquilizarse. "…Muy bien, ya se está yendo." Ese era el resultado de los entrenamientos por los que pasaba cada noche. Solo respirar profundamente un par de veces despejó su mente, y el calor y nauseas desaparecieron de su cuerpo. "Entonces, esos Sirvientes…" Un hombre de azul, y un hombre de rojo. Parecían humanos, pero claramente no lo eran. Había leído muchísimo sobre los Sirvientes, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ver uno de frente… Y mucho menos sentir su poder. "…No, ese no es el problema."…Había otro problema fundamental. El Heaven's Feel había comenzado, y según las palabras de Araya, ella terminaría participando de una forma u otra. Después de haber pasado por esa horrible situación… No quería hacerlo. Definitivamente, no quería tener nada que ver con los Sirvientes, ni con el Santo Grial, ni con el estúpido Heaven's Feel. "Si tan solo Saiki siguiera vivo…" Tal vez, por la herida en su pecho, había empezado a quejarse de cosas que no tenían nada que ver.

…El sonido de la puerta de enfrente abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa era una residencia llena de Magos… Sin mencionar de una de las familias más poderosas de la Ciudad Inazuma. Hay una frontera que alerta al Mago más cercano cuando un extraño entra en la propiedad.

-"¿…Un ladrón? ¿Justo ahora?" Mientras Tsubaki hablaba, se dio cuenta de su imprudencia. No, eso no podía ser. Con esa sincronización, justo después de aquel incidente, no podía serlo. Había un intruso. No era un ladrón… Era un asesino que quería su vida. Recordó inmediatamente las palabras de Lancer:

_-"Nos viste, así que tienes que morir." _

La mansión estaba llena de silencio. En la silenciosa oscuridad, las ganas de matar que sintió en la escuela lentamente se estaban acercando. Tragó saliva. Sintió un profundo escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Sería perforada instantáneamente si trataba de moverse de esa habitación. Contuvo frenéticamente el grito que estaba a punto de escaparse de su garganta. El instante en que lo soltara, el asesino felizmente saltaría y tomaría la oportunidad de acabar con su vida.

…Si eso llegaba a pasar, sucedería lo mismo que antes. Sin ninguna preparación, sería perforada por esa lanza nuevamente. El instante en que pensó en eso, su respiración se aceleró. Estaba avergonzada del hecho de que estaba a punto de volver a perder su vida salvada tan fácilmente, y por eso tenía miedo. Apretando los dientes y sujetándose el pecho, trató de contenerse. Debería acostumbrarse. Esa era la segunda vez. Esa era la segunda vez que sería asesinada. Eso ya era suficiente para hacerle querer que acabe de otra manera. Además, era una Maga. ¿De que servía todo lo que había estado aprendiendo durante los últimos diez años, si no podía ni proteger su propia vida?

-"Muy bien… Hagámoslo." Ya pensó suficiente. Ahora mismo, solo tenía que deshacerse del intruso. "…Primero, necesito un arma." Aunque era una Maga, lo único que podía hacer, por ahora, era "Potenciar" algún objeto que podría usar como arma. Para luchar, necesita un arma. El cobertizo de la mansión tenía muchísimas cosas que podrían usarse como armas, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Si la atacaban cuando saliera de la sala de estar, solo sería una repetición de lo que ya ocurrió antes. Sería difícil, pero tenía que encontrar un arma en ese lugar. Algo largo y delgado funcionaría bien: Su oponente usaba una lanza, así que algo como un cuchillo sería inútil. Sería genial si hubiera una espada de madera o algo, pero por supuesto, no tenía acceso a nada. Si alguna cosa podría usarse como arma, era… "Demonios, lo único que tengo a mano es esta escoba…" Estaba decepcionada. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba determinada a sobrevivir esa situación. Las cosas ya están suficientemente mal, no podrían ponerse peor… ¿Verdad? Lo único que tenía que hacer era correr hacia adelante hasta quedarse sin energía. "…Trazado: Activado." Con esas palabras, canalizó energía mágica en la escoba de 60 centímetros. Necesitaba convertirla en algo que pudiera repeler esa lanza, así que debía enviar energía mágica a cada esquina del palo de madera y solidificarla. "Calidad Base: Analizar." Extendió su consciencia. Como si estuviera remojando su sangre en la escoba, impregnó energía mágica en ella. "Calidad Base: Reforzar." La sensación de que finalmente llegó al fondo. Justo antes de que la energía mágica se derramara… "Trazado: Desactivado." Cortó toda conexión con la escoba y se estremeció ante el sentimiento del éxito.

Ahora, la escoba era tan dura como el acero, pero era igual de liviana que antes, así que no podía pedir una espada mejor.

-"Lo… Lo logré." ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que había tenido éxito usando el Trazado? Era algo irónico: El único tipo de magia que no había podido dominar, ahora era la única que funcionaría en ese tipo de situación. "De acuerdo, ahora…" Tal vez podría lograr algo. Tenía algunos conocimientos sobre como blandir una espada. Sujetó la escoba con ambas manos y se levantó. Moriría de todas formas si se quedaba allí, y no creía que sería capaz de escapar, incluso si lograba salir de la mansión, así que lo único que podía hacer era correr directo al cobertizo y buscar un arma mejor. _"Ven si vas a venir, no será como la última vez." _Y el instante en que pensó eso…

Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿En qué momento llegó? Apareciendo desde el techo, la figura azul cayó justo sobre ella. Una luz plateada descendió en Tsubaki. La figura que vino directo desde el techo desciende con la intención de perforar su cabeza. Frenéticamente, escapó girando hacia adelante. El aterrizó suavemente, mientras que ella siguió rodando, y en cuanto se detuvo se levantó con su espada recién forjada en sus manos. El Sirviente se giró a verla con una expresión aburrida. Durante los segundos en los que ambos se quedaron quietos Tsubaki lo examinó cuidadosamente: Ese hombre llevaba una armadura azul cubierta en runas, tenía el cabello azul y los ojos rojos, dándole la apariencia de una bestia.

-"…Realmente me estás causando problemas innecesarios. Estaba siendo considerado al matarte sin que te dieras cuenta." Lancer levantó su lanza nuevamente sin interés. Tsubaki no sabía porque, pero le faltaba el espíritu que tenía en el patio de la escuela. En ese caso, tal vez podría ser más lista que el… "…Rayos, nunca pensé que tendría que matar a la misma persona dos veces. Supongo que eso significa que el mundo humano siempre estará lleno de sangre derramada." El hombre se quejaba como si no pensara en Tsubaki en lo absoluto. La pelipurpura lentamente caminó hacia atrás. Eran unos tres metros hasta llegar a la ventana, y de ahí eran veinte hasta el cobertizo. "Nos vemos luego. No regreses esta vez, guapa." Dijo con la mirada vacía, como si fuera un suspiro.

-"¡¿Aahhh?!"

El dolor asaltó el brazo derecho de la ojipurpura. Ocurrió en un instante: La lanza del hombre avanza en una estocada, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Se habría enfrentado a su segunda muerte con ese ataque… Pero lo que lo evitó fue su nueva espada. Lancer debió haber pensado que solo era madera. La lanza, empujada como si la escoba no estuviera allí, fue desviada y solo rozó su brazo derecho.

-"Vaya, esa si es una técnica muy extraña." La expresión de Lancer se aleja. Su descuido desaparece, mientras que ahora la observa con ojos dignos de una bestia.

_-"…Lo arruiné todo." _Pensó Tsubaki. Solo estaba siendo estúpidamente optimista mientras pensaba que podría hacer algo. El hombre ante ella es un guerrero con toda una vida de experiencia, mientras que ella solo era una Maga desesperada por sobrevivir… ¿Qué oportunidades tenía? Dolorosamente, se dio cuenta de su estupidez por bajar la guardia ante él, incluso por un solo segundo. Si de verdad hubiera estado desesperada, habría corrido directo hacia la ventana apenas esquivó su primer golpe…

-"Pensé que solo eras una niña, pero ahora puedo sentir bastante poder mágico emanando de ti… Por eso debes seguir viva, incluso cuando te apuñalé directo en el corazón." El Sirviente volvió a apuntar su lanza hacia Tsubaki. Ella sabía perfectamente que no lo bloquearía esta vez. No podría detener ese ataque tan rápido como un rayo. Si su arma hubiera sido una espada, por lo menos podría haberse preparado para ella. Pero era una lanza. Una espada sigue una línea, pero una lanza tiene una punta. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a bloquear un golpe de una punta que ni siquiera podía ver? "Muy bien… Parece que podré divertirme un rato." El cuerpo del Sirviente desciende. En ese instante…

Atacó con su lanza de lado, como si fuera un bastón. Tsubaki bloqueó la lanza que se dirigía directo hacia su rostro usando solo sus instintos.

-"Buena chica… ¡Aquí viene el siguiente!"

Hubo un torbellino. Tsubaki no sabía cómo podía mover la lanza con tanta libertad en la habitación pequeña, pero esta terminó formando un hermoso arco que…

-"…!"

…Fue directo a atacar su cuerpo por el otro lado. Su espada improvisada, que fue a detener el impacto, se torció.

_-"¡¿Eso es una lanza, o un martillo?!" _La parálisis que sentía en su brazo la hacía pensar que se había roto algún hueso.

-"¡Maldito…!"

Tsubaki atacó con su espada instintivamente. Lancer estaba tomándola a la ligera ya que no movió su lanza, así que ella empujó el eje con su espada. Sin embargo, la parálisis en sus brazos aumentó. La espada se torció aún más, mientras que la lanza apenas se movió.

-"…Eres una inútil. Te di una oportunidad, pero no hiciste nada que valga la pena. Supongo que es demasiado esperar una buena pelea mano a mano de parte de una Maga…" Efectivamente, Lancer solo estaba jugando con ella. El dejó que lo golpeara una vez, ya que ella lo bloqueó dos veces… Pero utilizó su única oportunidad para un ataque inútil. Por eso, el Sirviente ya no veía ningún propósito en continuar la lucha. "…Me decepcionaste. Ahora simplemente acabaré contigo, guapa." Preparó su lanza nuevamente.

-"Dime…" Durante ese pequeño e innecesario momento… "¡¿Qué quieres de mí, bastardo?!" Sin mirar detrás de ella, Tsubaki saltó por la ventana. "Haa, haa, ha…" Rompió el cristal con su espalda y rodó hacia afuera. Se levantó y, sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y golpeó con su espada.

-"Hmh…" Lancer titubeó por un segundo, ya que su ataque había sido desviado. Como ella lo esperaba… Si saltaba por la ventana, definitivamente el Sirviente iría tras ella, y la mataría antes de que pudiera levantarse. Por eso se esperó el golpe fatal y lo desvió. Fue un plan audaz, pero habría muerto si hubiera estado un segundo muy tarde o un segundo muy pronto… Aunque claro, considerando la inmensa diferencia de poder entre ambos, estar demasiado pronto era imposible. El resultado fue perfecto, logró detener la lanza de su rival…

Tsubaki rápidamente recuperó el balance. Ahora, solo tenía que alcanzar el cobertizo antes de que Lancer haga lo mismo.

-"…Vuela."

-"¡¿Eh?!"

El hombre que supuestamente había tirado su lanza se acercó a ella con las manos vacías, giró y ejecutó una patada giratoria.

El paisaje voló frente a ella. Su maltratado pecho estaba adormecido, y le costaba respirar. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, era el hecho de que estaba volando. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, pensó que sería enviada a volar con una sola patada giratoria.

-"¡Guh…!"Cayó al suelo sobre su espalda. Se estrelló contra una pared, y se vino abajo. No podía respirar. Su visión estaba borrosa. Logró levantarse, apoyándose sobre la pared de su destino: El cobertizo. "Haa, Haa…" Divisó a Lancer con su visión borrosa… Debió haber volado por lo menos veinte metros de distancia. El Sirviente se acerca, con su lanza en mano. "¡Guh…!" Iba a ser asesinada. Definitivamente, iba a ser asesinada. Lancer la alcanzaría en un segundo. Si no quería morir en ese momento, debía hacerle frente…

La lanza fue directo hacia ella. Ni siquiera pudo darse vuelta totalmente antes de que su cuerpo cayera.

-"¡Demonios! ¡Si eres una mujer, entonces mantente firme!"

Había tenido suerte, sus rodillas se rindieron y la lanza pasó justo sobre su cabeza, golpeando la puerta del cobertizo y abriéndola. Esa era su última oportunidad. Si entraba en el cobertizo, tal vez encontraría algo que podría usar como arma…

Se arrastró en cuatro patas dentro del cobertizo. Allí…

-"…Listo. Esto servirá."

Un golpe fatal e inescapable es empujado…

-"¡Tú…!"

…Y bloqueado. Tomó una chapa de metal de allí, y la convirtió en un escudo temporal… Pero no resistió. La lanza atravesó el metal fácilmente.

-"¡Ah! Guh…"

Golpeada por el impacto de la lanza, Tsubaki fue arrojada hacia la pared. "Guh…" Cayó sentada, y trató de recuperarse. Cuando levantó la cabeza para buscar un arma…

-"Jaque mate. Tengo que admitirlo guapa, fue un movimiento muy inteligente." Lancer estaba apuntando su lanza directo hacia ella.

…Se acabó. La lanza del Sirviente estaba justo en frente de su corazón. Ya lo sabía… Ese era el olor a muerte que había percibido hace horas.

-"…Pero no lo entiendo. Eres muy aguda, pero apestas con la magia. Parece que tienes talento, pero solo eres demasiado joven."

…No podía oírlo. Su mente solo estaba concentrada en el arma frente a ella. Era lo natural, después de todo moriría en cuanto esa cosa vuelva a penetrar su pecho. Todo lo demás se había ido de su mente. ¿En qué más podía pensar, ahora que las cosas habían acabado de esa manera?

-"Es improbable… Pero tal vez tú eras la séptima. Bueno, incluso si ese es el caso, aquí se acaba todo guapa."

El brazo de Lancer se mueve. El movimiento que antes ni podía ver ahora parece que va a cámara lenta. La rápida luz plateada. La punta de la lanza se dirige rápidamente directo hacia su corazón. En el próximo segundo, derramaría sangre. Ya sabía cómo se sentía… La sensación del metal atravesando su piel… El sabor de su propia sangre llegando a través de su garganta… La sensación del mundo a su alrededor desapareciendo… Todo eso ya lo había sentido antes.

¿Y tendría que sentirlo nuevamente? ¿En serio?

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso?

_-"…Esto es una mierda. No puedo aceptar esto. No puedo morir aquí sin ningún sentido. Me salvaron. Me salvaron, así que no puedo morir tan fácilmente. Tengo que vivir, y cumplir mis obligaciones. Si muero, no podré hacerlo… Pero la lanza me atravesará. La punta cortará mi piel y penetrará mi corazón… Realmente me hace enfadar. Es ridículo el poder matar a alguien tan fácilmente. Es ridículo que yo muera tan fácilmente. Morir dos veces en un día, eso también es ridículo. Demonios, todo esto está tan confuso que no puedo contenerlo todo…"_

-"No… Yo… No moriré sin ningún sentido… ¡En especial a manos de alguien como tú!" De verdad, ella… "¿…Eh?"…Apareció como por arte de magia.

En una luz cegadora, apareció de detrás de Tsubaki. Su mente se detuvo. Todo lo que sabía, era que la figura que había aparecido era una mujer. En el instante en que apareció, repelió la lanza que se dirigía directo al corazón de la pelipurpura y se enfrentó al enemigo sin titubear.

-"¿Podría ser? ¡¿La séptima Sirvienta?!" Lancer preparó su lanza rechazada, mientras que la mujer atacó con algo que estaba sujetando. Chispas volaron dos veces. Un golpe fuerte. El Lancero titubeó, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de la mujer. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, por lo cual saltó por la ventana con una velocidad bestial. Mientras la mujer mantenía la guardia en alto por si Lancer regresaba, se giró a ver a Tsubaki.

…El viento se volvió fuerte. Las nubes se disiparon, dejando ver a la luna. La luz plateada que brilló dentro del cobertizo la iluminó, dejando ver a la mujer y a toda su forma caballerosa. Ella llevaba una armadura sobre un vestido azul. Tenía una figura delgada, un cabello rubio que tenía atado y ojos verdes. Tsubaki se quedó estupefacta. No solo por el repentino cambio de eventos, sino también por la incomparable belleza de aquella mujer.

La mujer se quedó observándola en silencio con sus ojos que parecían joyas.

-"A ti te pregunto: ¿Eres mi Maestra?" Dijo con una voz valiente.

-"…Si." Fue la única respuesta que Tsubaki pudo formular. Al final de cuentas, Araya tenía razón. Predijo que terminaría invocando a un Sirviente, y que tendría que luchar por el Santo Grial en el próximo Heaven's Feel… Y la predicción se cumplió.

Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellas dos. El miedo a la muerte había desaparecido, y lo único que la visión de Tsubaki podía abarcar era aquella mujer.

-"Yo, la Sirvienta Saber, he venido en respuesta a tus llamados. Por favor Maestra, deme una orden." Volvió a hablar aquella mujer. Pero apenas mencionó las palabras "Sirvienta" y "Maestra", un intenso dolor recorrió la mano izquierda de la pelipurpura, como si un fierro caliente se hubiera colocado en ella. Ella sujetó su mano instintivamente. Esa fue la señal, ya que Saber asintió. "A partir de ahora, mi espada estará contigo y tu destino será el mío. Ahora, nuestro contrato está completo." La Sirvienta miró detrás suyo, con la misma gracia que cuando asintió. Miró a la puerta del cobertizo.

Allí se encontraba Lancer, con su arma en mano.

Saber se movió más rápido de lo que Tsubaki podía pensar. La Sirvienta salió del cobertizo sin titubear. La Maestra se levantó tratando de seguirla, olvidándose por completo del dolor en su cuerpo. Esto tenía que verlo…

Sus pasos fueron silenciados por el sonido. Tsubaki no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La luna volvió a ocultarse detrás de las nubes, y el jardín volvió a la oscuridad de antes. Allí, chispas nacen del golpe entre Metal y Metal. Lancer atacaba a Saber sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero ella paraba todos sus ataques y le devolvía los que podía, empujándolo hacia atrás con cada golpe. Efectivamente, Saber estaba arrollando a Lancer. La verdadera batalla había comenzado. Lo que había ocurrido anteriormente entre él y Tsubaki no era una batalla. Una batalla es una pelea entre dos personas que podrían matarse entre sí. No importa la diferencia entre habilidades, si ambos pueden matar, es una batalla. La lanza del hombre que ella anteriormente no podía ni ver es empujada con cada vez más fuerza, pero la mujer la bloquea con la "Cosa" en sus manos y se acercaba cada vez más y más. Lancer se alejó un poco. Sujetaba su lanza verticalmente para proteger sus costillas mientras Saber intentaba golpearlas.

Por un segundo, la lanza brilló. Fue un golpe similar a una explosión. El instante en que el hombre bloqueo la "Cosa" que estaba sujetando Saber, la lanza en su mano brilló como si hubiera estado electrificada. Lancer, y hasta Tsubaki, sabían bien que era: Era una fuerza mágica tan poderosa, que era visible al ojo humano. En cada uno de los golpes de la mujer, una enorme cantidad de fuerza mágica estaba concentrada. Bloquear todo eso… Realmente se debía ser inhumano solo para poder bloquearlo. Si consideramos los golpes de Lancer como los disparos de un rifle de francotirador, los de Saber eran como una escopeta. Por cada golpe que daba la mujer, el jardín brillaba. Pero… Eso no era lo que estaba arrollando a Lancer.

-"¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué ocultas tu arma?" Se quejó mientras trataba de seguir bloqueando los ataques de Saber. La mujer no respondió, simplemente atacó con aun más fiereza. "Tu…" Lancer se defendía sin siquiera poder hacer un contraataque. Eso era natural. Después de todo… El arma de Saber era invisible. Ya que no puede ver cuánto rango tiene, sería imprudente atacarla. Si, era invisible. La mujer definitivamente estaba sujetando algo, pero como no podía ver qué forma tenía o que tan largo era, no sabía nada sobre su arma. La forma ni siquiera se revelaba cuando saltaban chispas de ella. Lancer estaba pasando un muy mal rato tratando de bloquear los ataques, ya que su defensa estaba empezando a fallar. Entonces, Saber empezó a soltar una ráfaga sin fin de ataques, las chispas que saltaban parecían un herrero golpeando hierro en su forja.

Lancer seguía bloqueando mientras se mordía la lengua. Tsubaki debía admitir que admiraba sus habilidades, aunque hace algunos minutos había tratado de matarla. ¡Estaba bloqueando golpes invisibles, observando solo los brazos y las piernas de su oponente! Pero eso era todo. Solo necesitas darle una paliza a cualquiera que esté a la defensiva. Saber se acercó aún más, y lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas con la clara intención de rematarlo.

-"¡No me subestimes, necia!" Lancer vio eso como su oportunidad, ya que desapareció. No… Saltó hacia atrás, haciendo que parezca que desapareció. El golpe de Saber cortó el aire y destruyó parte del suelo, levantando polvo. Se notaba que Lancer estaba muy cansado después de semejante lucha, pero logró suprimirlo por un segundo para esquivar el golpe final. Pero, apenas aterrizó, volvió a saltar hacia adelante tratando de atacar a la mujer. En contraste, la espada de Saber aún estaba en el suelo… Esa oportunidad era irrevocable. La lanza roja regresa en menos de un segundo y…

Saber giró su cuerpo con su espada aun en el suelo. Lancer notó su error y trató de detenerse, mientras Saber usaba todo su cuerpo para el siguiente golpe.

…El hombre que fue enviado lejos, y la mujer que lo envió lejos… Ambos parecían descontentos. Pero era natural… Ambos lanzaron esos golpes con la intención de matar. Aunque les haya permitido escapar del peligro inmediato, fueron totalmente inútiles. La distancia entre ambos aumenta. Los dos se miran fijamente sin decir nada.

-"¿Qué sucede, Lancer? No le haría crédito a tu nombre quedarte allí parado. Si no vendrás, entonces yo lo haré."

-"…Ha. ¿Vas a acercarte y morir? No me importa, pero déjame preguntarte algo primero: Tu Fantasma Noble… ¿Es una Espada?" El hombre frunció el ceño, tratando de penetrar el alma de la mujer.

-"¿Quién sabe? Podría ser un hacha de batalla, o podría ser una lanza. Hasta podría ser un arco, Lancer."

-"Heh, sigue hablando, Saber." Tal vez era muy divertido para el… Lancer bajó su lanza. Estaba indicando que ya no quería seguir peleando. Saber estaba confundida por la acción de su rival… Pero Tsubaki conocía bien esa posición. Era la misma que había utilizado en la pelea del patio. Era el movimiento fatal que debía haber acabado el show. "Te lo preguntaré solo por esta vez, ya que es la primera vez que nos vemos: ¿Dejamos esto en empate? No es una mala idea ¿Verdad? Después de todo, tu Maestra es una inútil, y da la coincidencia de que el mío es un cobarde. Creo que a ambos nos interesaría posponer este combate hasta que estemos mejor preparados."

-"Me niego. Vas a caer aquí, Lancer."

-"…Ya veo. Vamos, sabes que solo quería echar una miradita. No quería quedarme cerca en cuanto apareciera una Sirvienta…"

Parecía que el aire entre ellos se distorsionó. Lancer bajó su posición, al mismo tiempo de que una brisa recorrió todo el lugar. Es exactamente igual que la última vez: La energía mágica se retuerce como en un remolino, concentrándose en su lanza.

-"¡Fantasma Noble…!" Saber preparó su aparente espada y le frunció el ceño a su rival. Ella sabía mucho más que su Maestra que tan peligroso era el enemigo.

-"…Nos vemos luego. ¡Me llevaré tu corazón, y el de tu Maestra!"

La bestia saltó. Lancer instantáneamente apareció frente a Saber, como si se hubiera teletransportado, y…

Clavó su lanza a los pies de la mujer. Fue un muy mal movimiento, incluso para los ojos de Tsubaki. Con la lanza ya baja, no sería efectivo apuntar bajo. Para probar ese punto Saber saltó encima de la lanza para apuñalar a Lancer. En ese momento…

-"Gáe…" Con las propias palabras cargadas de energía mágica… "¡Bolg!" La lanza que estaba a los pies de la mujer acelera directo hacia su corazón.

Su cuerpo se levantó en el aire. Saber es enviada al aire por el golpe de la lanza, y ella se estrelló… No, aterrizó en el suelo.

-"Ha, kuh…" Estaba sangrando. Saber, quien hasta entonces no había recibido ni un rasguño, estaba sangrando demasiado desde su pecho. "Una maldición… ¡No, una reversión de casualidad…!" Dijo adolorida. Tsubaki también estaba sorprendida… Ya que ella vio el ataque desde una distancia, se dio cuenta mejor que ella que ese fue un ataque extraño. La lanza definitivamente estaba apuntando a sus pies, pero repentinamente cambió de dirección, moviéndose en una dirección imposible y golpeándola en el corazón… Pero la misma lanza no había crecido ni se había retorcido. Lucía tan natural, que uno podría pensar que la lanza ya estaba en su corazón… Y por esa razón, era extraño. No era algo tan simple como que la lanza cambiara de dirección y le diera en el corazón. La lanza no cambió de dirección, pero cambio los medios para que el resultado fuera ese… El golpe de esa lanza con ese nombre llevaba el "Resultado" de "Penetrar su corazón" como premisa. En otras palabras: El proceso y el resultado fueron revertidos. Mientras el resultado sea que la lanza penetre su corazón, la dirección de esta solo sería algo agregado después para probar el hecho.

Una espina que rompe todas las defensas. Una lanza que penetra el corazón cada vez que es usada, un arma que determina tu destino solo con su uso. ¿Cómo podría cualquiera bloquear un ataque tan ridículo? No importa como el enemigo trate de esquivarlo, la lanza siempre llegará a su corazón sin fallar. Por eso ese movimiento es fatal. Una lanza maldita que siempre acabará con su enemigo en un solo ataque.

Pero… Saber lo esquivó por un pequeño margen. Está herida, pero no fue un golpe letal. En cierto sentido, sus acciones eran aún más imposibles que la lanza. El instante en que la lanza fue empujada, ella se dio la vuelta y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, como si hubiera sabido que eso iba a suceder. O tenía una increíble suerte, o una increíble protección divina para poder anular la maldición de la lanza. De cualquier manera: Evitó el golpe letal, y manchó el nombre de la lanza.

-"Haa, haa…" Saber recuperó el aliento. La sangre que estaba fluyendo en cantidades alarmantes, e incluso la misma herida, ya se estaba sanando. Eso simplemente impresionó a su Maestra aún más. Al igual que sus habilidades para enfrentarse a Lancer, la increíble energía mágica que residía en cada uno de sus ataques, y su cuerpo que se cura por su cuenta… Claramente, ella era muy superior a Lancer.

…Pero eso fue hasta ese momento. Incluso si se estaba sanando, su herida era profunda. Si Lancer la atacaba en ese momento, sería derrotada sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse. Aun así… Con esa clara ventaja, Lancer no se movía. Le frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes tan fuerte, que Tsubaki podía escucharlo.

-"Lo evadiste, Saber… Mi fatal **Gáe Bolg**…" Una voz que parecía hacer eco desde el suelo.

-"¿…Gáe Bolg? ¡Eres el Aquiles Irlandés!"

Lancer volvió a fruncir el ceño. Su hostilidad desaparece mientras chasqueaba su lengua en señal de molestia.

-"…La cagué. Si voy a utilizar ese movimiento debe ser fatal… Rayos, supongo que ser famoso también es malo…" La presión se va. Lancer ni siquiera ataca a la mujer herida… Solo se da la vuelta y se dirige al borde del patio. "Es la regla de los Sirvientes luchar hasta la muerte si su identidad es descubierta… Sin embargo, mi Maestro es un cobarde. Me está diciendo que me retire, ya que esquivaste mi lanza."

-"¿Estás huyendo, Lancer?"

-"Si, y la verdad no me importa si vienes detrás de mí, Saber. Solo prepárate para morir si lo haces." De un solo salto, Lancer fácilmente alcanzó la cima de la pared y desapareció.

-"¡Espera, Lancer!" La mujer herida empezó a correr para intentar alcanzar a su enemigo.

-"¡Saber, no!" Tsubaki corrió por el patio con todas sus fuerzas. Si no la detenía, de seguro intentaría continuar con su lucha… Pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo. Cuando Saber intentó saltar sobre la pared, se sujetó el pecho y se detuvo.

-"Kuh…"

Su Maestra corrió hacia ella y la observó. Ahora que la podía ver bien de cerca… Todo sobre ella era absurdo. Se dio cuenta que la armadura que parecía ligera en realidad era muy pesada. Su vestido pasado de moda es liso, de un azul intenso.

…No, eso no era lo que la fascinaba. La mujer, que parecía ser solo unos cuantos años mayor que ella, era hermosa. Su cabello de oro iluminado por la luz de la luna era de textura fina, como si hubiera sido espolvoreado con polvo de oro. Su rostro, con una pequeña señal de ingenuidad, era elegante, y su piel blanca lucía suave. No podía decirle nada ya que estaba fascinada por su belleza…

Mientras su Maestra estaba perdida en su mente, Saber aún se sujetaba el pecho… Pero eso se detuvo luego de unos momentos. La mujer soltó su pecho y miró hacia arriba, como si el dolor ya se hubiera ido. La miró directo a los ojos. Tsubaki no estaba segura sobre cómo debía hablarle, pero notó algo peculiar.

-"Tu herida… Ya no está." Aunque el golpe no le dio en el corazón, la lanza le dio justo en el pecho… Pero ahora estaba totalmente ilesa. Había oído antes sobre la magia de curación, pero no la había visto utilizar nada parecido. Eso significaba que ella se curaba automáticamente cada vez que era lastimada.

-"…Maestra, permítame presentarme de nuevo. Soy la Sirvienta Saber."

-"Saber…" Repitió la pelipurpura.

-"Exactamente. Así que por favor, llámeme Saber." Su tono era cortés pero suave, y el solo oírlo causaba que la mente de Tsubaki se quedara en blanco.

-"P-Por supuesto…" La ojipurpura ocultó su rostro ardiente en sus manos y respondió de una manera realmente estúpida. Realmente no sabía que más decir. "…Mi nombre es Tsubaki Kotomine, y soy una Maga." A estas alturas ya no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo. Estaba confundida, pero debía ser educada sin importar quien fuera la persona frente a ella. Saber solo se quedó mirándola, sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

-"Por supuesto, Maestra. De otra forma, no habría podido responder a su llamado."…Claro. Estaba diciendo lo obvio.

-"Por favor… No me digas Maestra. Realmente… Me incomodan los títulos.

-"Entonces, te llamaré Tsubaki. Sí, me gusta más como suena eso." Inmediatamente, el rostro de la ojipurpura volvió a encenderse. ¿No se supone que debes llamar a alguien por su apellido cuando empiezas a conocerlo?

-"Si… Eso estaría bien-"El dolor de repente regresó en su mano izquierda. "¡-E-Está ardiendo!" El dorso de su mano estaba muy caliente. En ella estaba una extraña marca que parecía un tatuaje. "…Aquí están. Mis Sellos de Comando. Supongo que… De verdad soy tu Maestra." Los Sellos de Comando… Hechizos que el Grial reparte entre los Maestros, y que se manifiestan como símbolos tatuados en la mano del Mago. Cada sello permite, cuando se activa, dar una orden irrevocable (y que el Sirviente no puede negarse a obedecer) o realizar una hazaña increíble. Si el Maestro gasta todos sus sellos o simplemente muriera, su Sirviente puede elegir entre aliarse con otro Maestro o buscar refugio con el supervisor imparcial de la lucha, que tradicionalmente es un delegado de la Iglesia. Básicamente, eran los tres reclamos de la obediencia de algún Sirviente, y la vida del Maestro.

Antes de que Tsubaki pudiera volver a hablar, el aire alrededor de Saber cambió.

-"Tsubaki, cura mis heridas." Dijo en un tono frío. Parecía que su atención estaba en algo alejado, al otro lado de la pared, y no en su maestra.

-"L-Lo siento Saber, pero no soy muy buena con la magia de curación… Además ¿Qué ya no sanaron tus heridas?" Saber frunció el ceño un poco.

-"…Entonces lucharé en mi estado actual. Mi regeneración solo curó las heridas de afuera, pero una pelea mas no debería ser un problema." Se giró a ver a su Maestra. "Hay dos enemigos justo afuera. Al juzgar su presencia, no debería ser demasiado complicado lidiar con ellos." Al decir eso, Saber saltó ágilmente. Al igual que Lancer, alcanzó la cima de la pared y descendió al otro lado, dejando sola a Tsubaki.

-"¿…Hay enemigos afuera?" Apenas dijo eso en voz alta, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. ¡Había otro Maestro y Sirviente! "¡Saber, Espera! ¡No puedes luchar en ese estado!" Su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta la puerta de entrada a toda velocidad. Llegó hasta las puertas, las abrió con sus manos temblorosas y saltó afuera. "¡Saber! ¡¿Dónde estás!?" Buscó a través de las sombras. La luna estaba oculta en el peor momento posible, y estaba totalmente oscuro. Pero… Podía escuchar algo cerca. Corrió directo a la pequeña carretera que no tenía ni una señal de vida.

Lo siguiente sucedió en un instante. Saber estaba confrontando a una familiar figura vestida de rojo. Ella aceleró hacia el hombre, derribó su guardia de un solo golpe, y… Fácilmente lo acuchilló. La Sirvienta rubia levantó su brazo para rematarlo, pero justo antes de que pudiera cortarle el cuello, el hombre de rojo desapareció al mismo tiempo que una poderosa magia fue utilizada.

Saber no se detuvo. Aceleró hacia la figura que estaba detrás del hombre de rojo, y fácilmente cortó el hechizo que la persona trató de lanzar.

-"Pero que…" Tsubaki sabía que era poderosa, pero eso era aplastante. Ese mismo hechizo estaba a un nivel de Magia de Intervención a su mismo nivel. Solo una persona con años de entrenamiento podría haber logrado lanzar algo así. Pero Saber anuló ese poderoso hechizo como si nada.

El enemigo debía ser un Mago, ya que el combate se había decidido en ese mismo instante. Los ataques del Mago son totalmente inútiles contra Saber, mientras ella lo ataca sin piedad. Se escucha un sonido de alguien cayendo hacia atrás. El Mago logró esquivar el ataque de Saber milagrosamente, pero ahora no se podía mover. Saber lo arrinconó, y apuntó su espada invisible directo hacia él.

La mente de Tsubaki se congeló, probablemente porque la luna iluminó la escena por un segundo. Se dio cuenta que la figura a la que Saber le estaba apuntando su espada efectivamente era humana. No podía ver bien de quien se trataba, pero la imagen de su Sirvienta matando a alguien y cubriéndose de su sangre invadió su mente. Saber se mueve… Estaba a punto de rajar la garganta de aquel Mago con la "Cosa" en sus manos.

-"¡SABER, DETENTE!" Tsubaki gritó tan fuerte como pudo. La espada de Saber se detuvo. Gracias al cielo que no podía ver su espada. "Por favor, Saber… No lo hagas." Le frunció un poco el ceño. Se preparó para hacer lo posible para detenerla, si era necesario.

-"¿Por qué me detienes, Tsubaki? Este chico es el Maestro de Archer. Tenemos que acabar con el ahora mismo." No, Saber no tenía intenciones de parar. Solo paró porque su Maestra se lo ordenó, y aún estaba lista para rajarlo en cualquier momento.

-"Porque… Creo que se quién es este chico." Saber simplemente se quedó en silencio y observó a su Maestra. Tsubaki se acercó al mago… Y se le heló la sangre al reconocerlo inmediatamente. "Takuto…"

-"Tsubaki…" Murmuró Shindou. "Entonces… ¿Cuándo es que Saber bajará su espada?" Eso, sin embargo, causó que la Sirvienta devolviera su atención a su presa.

-"Ríndete. No tengo espada para bajar en frente de un enemigo."

-"¿Incluso si tu Maestra te lo ordena? Ya veo, incluso hasta la misma Saber traicionaría a su Maestro…" Saber apretó los dientes ante el argumento de Shindou, bajó su espada y se relajó. Su hostilidad también desapareció, por lo cual debió haber guardado su arma. Shindou se levantó y sacudió todo el polvo que había acumulado por haber estado tirado en el piso. "Buenas noches a ti también, Tsubaki." Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-"Takuto… Estabas usando magia hace un rato, y Saber dijo que eres el Maestro de Archer. Eso significa…" Al parecer, la familia Shindou no era tan normal después de todo…

-"Si, soy un Mago. Bueno, ambos lo somos, así que no veo necesidad de ocultarlo." Una respuesta tan clara como esa causó que la pelipurpura se sintiera estúpida… "¿Podríamos hablar mañana en privado? Necesito asegurarme de que Archer está a salvo."

Eso sí que era un pedido muy extraño… Básicamente, se estaba poniendo a merced de una Maestra que sabía muy bien que tenía una de las Sirvientas más poderosas que había visto hasta ahora.

-"…Por supuesto Takuto, no hay problema." Contestó la pelipurpura con una sonrisa.

-"Bien. Si no te molesta, debo retirarme… Buenas noches, Tsubaki." Terminó el castaño para luego darse la vuelta y salir del lugar. Tsubaki volvió a ver a su sirvienta… Quien la observaba severamente.

-"Maestra, ese muchacho es nuestro enemigo. No debimos perdonarle la vida tan fácilmente." La reprimió.

-"Lo sé, Saber… Te prometo que no volverá a suceder." La expresión en el rostro de la pelipurpura se había oscurecido de repente. "…Solo quería darle una oportunidad porque es mi amigo. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en el campo de batalla, no tendremos piedad."

-"…Entiendo. Entonces ¿Deberíamos volver a la residencia?"

-"Si, eso me gustaría… Estoy cansada, demasiadas cosas sucedieron en una sola noche."

* * *

Mientras Maestra y Sirvienta ingresaban a la mansión Kotomine, un hombre con cabello blanco al que ya se le empezaban a notar los años las observaba fijamente por la ventana de su habitación, que se encontraba en el punto más alto de la residencia. Ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que Araya Kotomine, líder de la familia… Y Mago de primera clase.

-"Así que mi 'Nieta' finalmente ha invocado a su sirvienta… Debo admitir que me sorprende que haya sido Saber la que respondiera a su llamado." Formó una sonrisa siniestra mientras regresaba a su escritorio. "…Con el Heaven's Feel, finalmente el recipiente estará listo… Avenger…"

* * *

_Nunca lo olvides._

"_Ella" nació de la perdición._

_Lo que sea que eso signifique-_

_Por favor, no lo olvides._

* * *

…**Y lo dejaré hasta aquí. ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si…**

**Sí, me tomé un par de libertades por aquí y por allá… Pero todo cobrará sentido mientras más avance el fic.**

**Antes de darles la ficha, quiero comentarles algo: Como podrán observar, ya sabemos que hay tres maestros: Tsubaki, Maestra de Saber. Shindou, Maestro de Archer… Y quien sea el Maestro de Lancer. Por lo cual, solo me quedan cuatro puestos para Maestro para las cuatro clases que quedan. Elijan rápido… Tengo dos fichas: Una para Maestro, y otra para persona normal.**

**Ficha para Maestros:**

**-Nombre completo:**

**-Apodos:**

**-Edad: **

**-Aspecto: (Ya saben que Oriana es la mejor a la hora de describir… Así que una descripción detallada, por favor.)**

**-Ropa Normal:**

**-Personalidad: (Lo mismo que con aspecto.)**

**-Historia: (Aquí es donde se juegan el puesto de Maestro. Entre mejor estructurada esté, y más sentido tenga, más probabilidades tendrás de ganarte el puesto. No olvides darme algún motivo por que querrían conseguir el Santo Grial, como invocaron a su Sirviente por primera vez, Etc.)**

**-Maestro/a de: Las siete clases se especializan cada una en lo que su nombre indica. Sus nombres son:**

***Saber (Ya está tomada.): Los Sirvientes con esta clase son agiles y poderosos, adeptos con las espadas y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**

***Archer (Ya está tomado.): Los sirvientes con esta clase se concentran en el uso de proyectiles y armas a larga distancia.**

***Lancer (Ya está tomado.): Los Sirvientes con esta clase son ágiles, proficientes en tácticas que requieren atacar y alejarse rápidamente, y son adeptos con armas largas tales como las lanzas.**

***Caster: Los Sirvientes con esta clase se concentran en hacer uso de la magia, y fueron los magos más grandes que jamás serán recordados por la historia.**

***Assassin: Los Sirvientes con esta clase se concentran en tácticas sigilosas y silenciosas. Esta clase es de las más débiles a la hora de luchar frente a frente, ya que poseen atributos bajos debido a que sus leyendas no son tan glamorosas como las de los demás Espíritus Legendarios. **

***Rider: Los Sirvientes de esta clase son proficientes a la hora de montar algún vehículo, ya sean caballos, carruajes, animales mitológicos, etc.**

***Berserker: Todos los Sirvientes bajo esta clase se volvieron dementes durante alguna batalla de su vida. Este hecho les permite hacer uso de la habilidad especial **_**Realce Demente**_**, que cambia una gran parte de su sanidad por un incomparable poder físico.**

**-Pareja: (Cualquier persona excepto Tenma y Shindou. ¡No pidan a nadie de Chrono Stone ni Galaxy, por favor!)**

**-Gustos y Disgustos:**

**-Extras:**

**Solo una cosa más: Tengo a los siete Sirvientes listos… Pero si alguno de ustedes quiere probar a crear su propio Sirviente… Pues hablamos por MP. Me interesa saber lo que podría llegar a salir de su mente ^^**

**Fichas para gente normal:**

**-Nombre Completo:**

**-Apodos:**

**-Edad:**

**-Aspecto: (Lo mismo que con la ficha anterior…)**

**-Ropa Normal:**

**-Personalidad: (Idem.)**

**-Historia:**

**-Pareja: (De nuevo: Todo el mundo excepto Tenma, Shindou y cualquiera de Chrono Stone y Galaxy.)**

**-Gustos y Disgustos:**

**-Extras:**

**Obviamente, esta gente no tendrá tanta importancia en la historia como los Maestros… Pero servirán para cierto punto importante de la trama que no diré ahora… No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.**

**Espero sus fichas con ansias ^^**

**No dejaré ninguna pregunta esta vez… Ya sé que nadie las va a contestar.**

**Solo queda una cosa más por decir…**

**¡Hasta Otra!**

***ACTUALIZACIÓN.***

**Muy bien, esta pequeña actualización es solo para que sepan como va la situación para las fichas:**

***Durante los cinco días que el fic estuvo subido, recibí solo dos... (Realmente me sorprende esto, a solo dos días de subir Metamorfosis Imperfecta ya tenía como cinco para ese fic...) Una de ellas escogió a Rider, mientras que otra se decantó por Caster. Si aun quieres participar en el Heaven's Feel, puedes escoger a Berserker o Assassin... O tratar de robarles sus sirvientes a las otras dos Maestras. Recuerden: Todo depende de la Historia.**

***Las parejas tomadas hasta ahora son Kishibe y Tsurugi.**

***Aunque esto realmente me cueste... He decidido levantar un poco la restricción para las parejas. A partir de ahora, también pueden elegir personajes de Galaxy... ¡Pero nada de Chrono Stone!**

**Por ahora, eso sería todo. Apenas tenga suficientes OC, comenzaré a trabajar en el próximo capitulo.**

**¡Hasta Otra! Y perdón si se esperaban el segundo capítulo ahora...**


End file.
